Meant To Be
by Dark and Twisty- Grey
Summary: Es geht um den Flugzeugabsturz im Finale in der achten Staffel von Grey s. Allerdings gibt es bei mir ein paar Veränderungen...
1. Chapter 1

Meredith Grey saß in einem Flugzeug. Nach Boise, Oregon. Das Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital hatte dem Boise Memorial Hospital versprochen, bei der Trennung siamesischer Zwillinge zu helfen. Nun waren sie auf dem Weg nach Boise.

Meredith sah gelangweilt aus dem Fenster, Lexie las ein Fachbuch über Neurochirurgie, Alex sah ebenfalls aus dem Flugzeugfenster, Mark und Derek unterhielten sich über die Sitze hinweg.

Doch plötzlich schien das Flugzeug in Turbulenzen geraten zu sein. Es schlingerte und es wackelte. Danach hatte es sich wieder einigermaßen normalisiert, dachten die Ärzte, demnach waren sie deswegen nicht besonders beunruhigt, bis...

Auf einmal flackerte das Licht im Flugzeug.

Meredith schaute sich beunruhigt um, sagte aber nichts. Auf einmal folgte die Durchsage des Piloten vorne im Cockpit.

Die Lautsprecher rauschten laut, dann folgte ein lautes Piepen und dann war der Ton wieder da. Erschreckt lauschten Lexie, Meredith, Alex, Cristina, Mark und Derek der Ansage des Piloten: "Liebe Ärzte, wir sind unversehens in einige Turbulenzen geraten. Ich rate ihnen, sich anzuschnallen, denn..." Es folgte ein Ruck. Das Flugzeug schlingerte erneut.

Man hörte die Turbinen drehen, dann plötzlich...

Eine Turbine stoppte auf einmal. Das Flugzeug schwenkte nach links, es ging schräg nach unten. Der Pilot versuchte, den Fall abzubremsen, doch auch die zweite Turbine fiel aus...

Das Flugzeug stürzte ab...

Schreiend stürzten die Ärzte weiter nach unten. Meredith klammerte sich an Derek fest, er hielt sie umklammert, die anderen hielten sich verkrampft an den Sitzen fest. Das Flugzeug stürzte tiefer, es ging jetzt steil nach unten. Als nächstes folgte ein Knall. Das Flugzeug schlug auf dem Boden auf.

Es krachte laut. Dann zerbrach das Flugzeug in mehrere Einzelteile...

Meredith wurde durch den Aufprall aus dem Flugzeug geschleudert.

Das Letzte, was sie merkte, war das sie langsam das Bewusstsein verlor...

* * *

Cristina irrte auf der Suche nach den anderen durch den Wald. Suchend blickte sie sich um, doch sie konnte nichts erkennen, ausser rauchende Turbinen und den Flugzeugtrümmern, die überall herumlagen. "Meredith schrie sie laut durch den Wald, doch niemand antwortete ihr. Erneut schrie sie nach ihrer Person.

"Meredith." Verzweiflung klang in ihrer Stimme mit mit.

Erneut schrie durch den Wald, in der Hoffnung sie würde antworten, doch sie hörte nur den Wald rauschen. Sie konnte es immer noch fassen. Sie waren abgestürzt. Mit einem Flugzeug, irgendwo in einem Wald in Oregon zwischen Seattle und Boise.

Das war das einzige, was sie wusste.

* * *

Cristina holte tief Luft, um erneut zu rufen: "Alex."

Es folgte keine Antwort. Cristina verzweifelte. Konnte es sein, dass sie die einzige war, die dieses Unglück überlebt hatte. Nein, das konnte nicht stimmen.

Es durfte einfach nicht stimmen.

Sie schrie erneut laut in den Wald, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung auf eine Antwort. "Alex. Bitte antworte.", flehte sie verzweifelt. "Cristina?" Sie drehte sich um und entdeckte Alex, der so wie es aussah, soweit unverletzt war. "Alex. Gott sei Dank!", entfuhr es Cristina erleichtert. Jetzt war sie nicht mehr allein.

"Wo sind die anderen?", fragte Alex sofort. "Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte Cristina wahrheitsgemäß und mit Hoffnungslosigkeit in der Stimme. "On nein.", sagte Alex geschockt. "Was ist, wenn niemand ausser uns dieses Unglück überlebt hat?", fragte Crsitina.

"Sie haben bestimmt überlebt.", versuchte Alex ihr Mut zu machen.

"Was ist, wenn Mer..." Cristina setzte sich auf einen Stein und starrte durch die Gegend. "Cristina, steh auf. Wir müssen die anderen suchen." Er zog Cristina vom Stein hoch. Diese ließ es geschehen.

"Cristina.", brüllte er die Herzchirurgin an. Cristina sah ihn an.

"Ja."

"Gut. Wir suchen jetzt die anderen."

Cristina und Alex machten sich auf die Suche...

* * *

Als Meredith wieder zu sich kam, lag sie auf dem laubbedecktem Waldboden. Sie wusste zuerst nicht, wo sie war. Vorsichtig versuchte sie sich aufzusetzen, doch dabei wurde ihr sofort wieder schwindelig.

"Oh, nein.", meinte sie leise, als sie sich vorsichtig gegen einen Stein lehnte und versuchte, sich zu orientieren. Sie fragte sich, wo die anderen sind. Hoffentlich haben sie überlebt.

Ein Leben ohne Derek, Lexie und Cristina konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Sie sah um. Um sie herum war nur Wald. Sie begann nach Hilfe zu rufen, doch wahrscheinlich hörte man sie gar nicht.

"Hilfee, Hilfeee.", rief Meredith so laut sie konnte. Aufgeregt wartete sie auf eine Antwort.

Doch wie erwartet kam keine.

Erschöpft lehnte sie sich zurück und schloss sie Augen.

Sie hatte starke Kopfschmerzen, seitdem sie zu sich gekommen ist. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht rieb sie sich die Schläfe und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

* * *

Cristina und Alex irrten immer noch durch den Wald, als Alex plötzlich laut ´Stopp´ rief. Cristina blieb abrupt stehen. "Was ist denn? Siehst du irgendwo Meredith?" Alex schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, den Erste- Hilfe- Koffer. Falls einer verletzt ist, kann man ihn brauchen.", meinte er.

"Los, weiter.", drängelte Cristina ungeduldig. Sie wollte endlich weitersuchen. Nachdem Alex den Erste- Hilfe- Koffer geschultert hatte, machten sie sich auf den Weg. Derek lag im Laub, einige Meter saß Mark, der sich aufgeregt umschaute, ob er Lexie irgendwo entdecken konnte.

"Lexie?", rief er. Keine Antwort. Mark rief noch einmal, diesmal lauter. "Lexie. Wo bist du?" Mark stand auf und ging suchend ein paar Meter weg.

"Hier.", erklang auf einmal Lexies schwache Stimme. Mark sah sich suchend um. Er entdeckte seine Traumfrau eingeklemmt unter einem Wrackteil. "Derek.", rief er, während er zu Lexie lief.

"Es wird alles gut werden, hörst du?"

Derek sah sich um, entdeckte seinen besten Freund neben Lexie knien, die so wie es aussah, eingeklemmt war. Unter einem Wrackteil. Sofort machte sich Derek sich auf zu Lexie und Mark. "Wie geht es dir, Lexie?", fragte Mark angespannt an Lexie gewandt. "Ganz okay.", antwortete diese.

"Aber besser, ihr holt mich hier schnell raus. Mark." Mark hatte Tränen in den Augen. In diesem Moment hatte er ganz große Angst um Lexie. "Bitte, halt durch, Lex.", flehte er. Lexie versuchte ihn zu berühren, und Mark griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte diese fest. Derek war unverletzt, er wandte sich an Mark.

"Du musst mir helfen, dass Wrackteil hoch zu stemmen.", bat er ihn. "Mach ich.", sagte Mark sofort und hob mit an. Doch sie schafften es nicht. Genau in dem Moment hörte Derek Stimmen. Er rief laut. "Hier sind wir." Kurz darauf sah er Cristina und Alex auf sie zu stapfen. Erleichtert registrierte Derek, dass Alex den Erste- Hilfe- Koffer mitgebracht hat. "Wo ist Meredth?", rief Derek ihnen zu.

"Wir wissen es nicht.", antwortete Cristina niedergeschlagen. "Wie geht es euch?" "Mir und Mark geht es gut, nur Lexie ist eingeklemmt." Cristina schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Sie fragte sich, wie dass alles passieren konnte. "Es ist gut, dass ihr da seid, dann können wir gemeinsam versuchen, Lexie zu befreien.", meinte Derek beunruhigt, da sich große Sorgen um Meredith machte. "So, Lexie. Wir werden jetzt versuchen, dich zu befreien.", bereitete Derek die junge Ärztin vor. Lexie nickte mit zusammengepressten Zähnen. "Ich bin bereit.", gab sie ihr Okay.

"Dann los.", Derek nickte den anderen zu. Wie auf ein stilles Kommando hoben alle zur selben Zeit ds Wrackteil an und Lexie war frei... Mark atmete erleichtert auf und ließ vorsichtig los, als sicher war, dass die anderen das Gewicht halten konnten und zog Lexie vorsichtig unter dem Wrackteil hervor und legte sie einige Meter entfernt ab auf den Waldboden. Nun ließen auch die anderen das Wrackteil los.

"Derek. Meredith fehlt noch.", erinnerte Cristina ihn.

"Ich geh los, sie suchen.", sagte er und machte Anstalten, sofort los zulaufen.

"Warte, Derek, ich komme mit.", rief Cristina dem Neurochirurgen zu.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg...


	2. Chapter 2

Derek lief durch den Wald, gefolgt von Cristina. "Meredith.", rief er verzweifelt durch den Wald. Plötzlich rutschte er weg, als der Boden unter ihm nachgab. Erschrocken schrie er auf. Als Cristina seinen Schrei vernahm, blickte sie sich wild um und versuchte Derek, irgendwo zu entdecken. "Derek, wo bist du." Sie wartete auf seine Antwort. Stattdessen hörte sie ein Krachen und einen lauten Schrei. "Derek?" Jetzt war der Zeitpunkt für Cristina Yang, panisch zu werden. "Derek.", schrie sie erschrocken, während sie losstolperte, um ihn zu suchen. Derek stürzte einen kleinen Abhang herunter, landete aber nur auf Laub. Vorsichtig stand er auf. Es war nichts gebrochen, stellte er schnell fest und atmete erleichtert auf.

* * *

Doch Meredith hatten sie immer noch nicht gefunden. Derek stellte sich ernsthaft vor, dass es möglich wäre, dass sie tot ist oder so schwer verletzt, dass... Er konnte diesen Gedanken nicht zu ende denken. Doch erstmal musste er aus diesem Loch rauskommen...

* * *

Meredith ging es inzwischen immer schlechte. Sie fragte sich, wo die anderen blieben. Suchten sie gar nicht nach ihr oder waren sie tot? Meredith verscheuchte diesen Gedanken ärgerlich aus ihrem Kopf.

Auf einmal wurde ihr schlecht.

"Verdammt.", murmelte sie, bevor sie sich in die umstehenden Büsche erbrach.

"Na, da hast du dir eine ordentliche Gehirnerschütterung eigefangen.", sagte sie zu sich selbst, wieder saß sie gegen den Stein gelehnt. Sie spürte, dass sie erneut drauf und dran war, das Bewusstsein erneut zu verlieren.

Sie versuchte, sich dagegen zu wehren, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Meredith verlor erneut das Bewusstsein... Irgendwie schaffte Derek es aus dem Loch, dass so plötzlich nachgegeben hatte.

* * *

"Jetzt müssen wir aber wirklich weiter.", drängte er Cristina, die ihm sofort zustimmte. Sie suchten weiter nach Meredith. "Verdammt, Cristina, sie ist bestimmt tot.", meinte Derek plötzlich verzweifelt und blieb stehen. "Nein, ist sie nicht. Meredith ist nicht tot.", wiedersprach ihm Cristina sofort. "Woher weißt du das? Wir sterben andauernd." Aus Derek brach seine ganze Verzweiflung heraus. "Ich weiß. Wir sind abgestürzt, irgendwo mitten in Oregon zwischen Boise und Seattle. Alle leben, auch Mer. Wir müssen sie nur finden." "Glaubst du, sie ist tot?"

"Nein. Vielleicht.", sagte Cristina unsicher.

"Aber ich habe PTSD, daher sind meine Aussagen nicht besonders verlässlich. Los, komm, wir müssen weiter. Es dämmerte schon leicht. Gerade als Derek und Cristina umkehren wollten, sahen sie eine bewusstlose Gestalt, die gegen einen Stein glehnt ist.

"Meredith.", sagten beide gleichzeitig und rannten los.

Es war wirklich Meredith...

* * *

"Meredith.", sagte Cristina laut und klatschte ihre Freundin leicht auf die Wange. Doch Meredith reagierte nicht. Cristina fühlte den Puls. Sie war leicht tachykard, stellte sie fest und versuchte weiterhin, ihre Person wach zubekommen. Derek stand wie erstarrt da.

"Derek.", versuchte Cristina ihn in die Realität zurück zuholen.

"Was ist?", sagte er automatisch.

"Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

Cristina sah ihn eindringlich an.

"Wir müssen sie irgendwie zu Mark, Lexie und Alex bekommen." In dem Moment folgte ein Ruf. Cristina und Derek sahen sich erschrocken an und blickten sich um. Doch es war nur Alex. Er hielt eine Taschenlampe in der Hand und blendete sie damit. "Lass das, Dr. Teufelsbrut.", fauchte Cristina ihn an. "Hilf uns lieber, Meredith zum Lager zu bringen."

"Ihr habt sie gefunden?" Alex atmete erleichtert auf.

"Sie ist bewusstlos, du Idiot." "Ist ja gut. Ich helfe euch." Alex hielt abwehrend seine Hände nach oben. "Haben wir etwas, worauf wir sie transportieren können?", fragte Cristina in die Runde. Keiner hatte eine Idee. Irgendwie haben Derek, Cristina und Alex Meredith zum Lager gebracht, wo sie schon von Lexie und Mark ungeduldig erwartet wurden.

"Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Lexie sofort nach einem Blick auf ihre bewusstlose Schwester. "Wir wissen es nicht.", sagt Cristina ratlos und brachte Meredith in die stabile Seitenlage. Sollten wir nicht ein Feuer anzünden.", fragte Lexie irgendwann. "Scheint, als wäre das eine gute Idee.", stimmte Cristina ihr zu.

"Es wird bestimmt kalt hier draußen. Besonders nachts." Sie reichte Lexie die Streichhölzer. Diese zündete ein großes Feuer an. Cristina, Lexie und die immer noch bewusstlose Meredith hatten schon blaue Lippen von der Kälte. Auch Mark, Alex und Derek froren. Das Feuer flackerte und warf Schatten über die Gesichter der Ärzte.

Sie hofften, Mer würde das Bewusstsein wieder erlangen...Derek schlief die ganze Nacht nicht. Er sorgte dafür, dass das Feuer brannte und er sicherte Meredith´ Vitalfunktionen. Er hoffte, sie war nicht schlimm verletzt, was anhand dieser dermaßen langanhaltenden Bewusstlosigkeit eher unwahrscheinlich war. Wahrscheinlich hatte Meredith ein schweres Schädel- Hirn- Trauma und noch weitere Verletzungen. Da hatte es Lexie definitiv besser getroffen. Sie war zwar unter einem Wrackteil eingeklemmt gewesen, hatte dabei, so wie es schien, keine schlimmeren Verletzungen davon getragen zu haben. Lexie hatte verdammtes Glück gehabt.

Er kontrollierte erneut Meredith´ Atmung.

Sie war regelmäßig, zum Glück. Derek sah, dass das Feuer nur noch vor sich hin flimmerte und drauf und dran war, zu erlischen. "Nein, nein.", murmelte er leise. Er rührte mit dem Stock im Feuer, um es zum Brennen zu bewegen- mit Erfolg.

Plötzlich hörte er eine schwache Stimme neben sich.

"Wo bin ich?"

Es war Meredith, wie Derek erleichtert feststellte.

Sie war bei Bewusstsein.

"Du bist hier. Bei Lexie, Mark, Cristina, Alex und mir.", beruhigte Derek seine verletzte Frau. "Mir ist kalt.", flüsterte Meredith leise. Derek zog sofort seine Jacke aus und wickelte Meredith damit ein. Dankbar sah sie ihn an. "Wie geht´s dir?", wollte Derek wissen. "Ich habe Kopfschmerzen, außerdem ist mir schwindlig und mir ist schlecht." "Mer." sagte Derek. "Du hast ein Schädel- Hirn- Trauma. Schlaf jetzt, ich pass auf dich auf." Meredith schlief nach einigen Sekunden ein. Am nächsten Morgen waren Mark und Lexie die ersten, die auf den Beinen waren.

Derek war gegen vier Uhr morgens eingeschlafen, Meredith hatte scih die ganze Nacht hin und her gewälzt und wohl auch nicht richtig viel Schalf bekommen. "Derek.", weckte ihn Lexie, die mit Wasserkanistern beladen zurückkam. Derek machte murrend die Augen auf und sah Lexie unwirsch an. "Was ist?"

"Wie geht es Mer?" "Nicht so gut. Sie hat eine schwere SHT zweiten Grades und schläft jetzt. Allerdings..." Er stoppte. "Ich glaube nicht, dass es das einzige ist."

Lexie sah ihn erschreckt an.

Auch Cristina, die zugehört hatte, sah geschockt aus.

Plötzlich wachte Meredith stöhnend auf und sah die anderen mit mit schmerzverzehrtem Gesicht an. "Was ist los? Mer, rede bitte.", drängte Derek besorgt. "Mir ist schlecht.", sagte sie und schloss die Augen, um die aufkommenden Schwindelgefühle zu unterdrücken. Es rauschte in ihren Ohren.

Derek half seiner Frau aufzustehen und ein paar Meter weiter erbrach sie sich in die Büsche. Derek hielt ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Danach lies sie sich erschöpft wieder auf die Erde fallen. Nach einer Weile bekam sie Schwierigkeiten mit der Atmung.


End file.
